Fairy Tail Shorts
by xFairyTail
Summary: Short Stories of Fairy Tail about their life, love and others!
1. Do I like him?

**Well, this is my first story i've written! I hope you enjoy it ^^ Oh! and my stories are going to be short stories so each chapter will probably be a new story unless I really enjoy writing one of the stories :D Lets begin!**

**WARNING: This story is has signs of Nalu so if you don't like it, i wouldn't suggest reading it :3**

It was a bright and warm day Lucy thought as she was talking with Levy in Fairy Tail. They were talking about the usual girl things as they sat at a table.

"LUCY-CHAN!" yelled Levy, "You were dozing off! I asked you a question"

"Hmmm? Sorry, what was your question?" said Lucy

"Jeez, I asked if you like anyone" Lucy thought the question to herself "Anyone I like? Wait a minute, what a random question!" "Levy-san! What kind of question is that?! I told you before I don't like anyone" said Lucy while blushing

"Really? Well I expected it to be Natsu."

Out of nowhere a blue cat flies near Lucy, it was Happy.

"Lucy llllllllikes him~" says Happy with his dopey face

"WHAT! I do not" yelled Lucy, "Wait, if you're here, I guess Natsu is back too"

"Aye! sir"

Lucy turned to the job bulletin board and saw a pink headed boy running towards her.

"LUCE! I found the next perfect job!" Natsu said as he pounced onto Lucy "It's catching a runaway robber! You can pay your rent with this amount of jewels!"

"Aww, what sweet thing to say" Lucy thought to herself as she blushed. She had considered if she liked Natsu before but she wasn't sure. She knew it would harm their partnership, 'Wait" she thought to herself, "Why am I blushing?"

Lucy got up from floor after Natsu had pounced on her, "I don't want to go on a job yet, I'm tired! and anyways didn't you just come back from a job? You should rest"

"Aww, come on Luce! I want to go another one, it won't be as fun without you!' cried Natsu

Lucy blushed but made a grunt as she grabbed Levy's arm to another table to talk

"Are you sure you don't like him?" asked Levy

"Of course not"

_***Time skip: One week later***_

"Ugh!" Lucy thought to herself. Natsu and Happy has been appearing everywhere with the flier telling Lucy to join them. He jump out of nowhere when Lucy was shopping with Levy, talking with Erza and Mirajane, even as going far as being in her bathroom.

It was getting late, "I should head home" Lucy said to Erza. As Lucy quietly walked home, she thought it wouldn't kill her to go on a job with him even if shes tired and she needed the money anyways. "Okay! I'll tell Natsu i'll go the next time I see him" Lucy realized she hasn't seen Natsu at all today. Where could he possibly be?

Finally, she arrived back at her apartment and unlocked the door. To her surprise, she saw Natsu and Happy with the flier asleep on her bed. She was mad at first but got over it quickly, she walked over to the boy to wake him and his cat up.

"Lucee…" Natsu whispered in his sleep

Lucy blushed as she walked over to him and patted his head. She smiled and whispered quietly

"Maybe I do like you"

She fell asleep next to the pink haired boy.

**Sorry if didn't like the story! and if the characters are out of character. This is the first fan fiction I have written so I have a few mistakes ^^ Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and would like me to write more so I can improve. Don't forget to rate and review and give your honest opinions! Also you can request a pairing that you and I ship for me to write about (You can see my ships on my profile) Sorry if I don't have time to write though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Also the more you review, rate, and follow, the more motivated I will be to write ^_^**


	2. Gajeel's Daily Life

**My stories are going to be short stories so each chapter will probably be a new story unless I really enjoy writing one of the stories :D Lets begin!**

**WARNING: This story is has signs of Gajevy so if you don't like it, i wouldn't suggest reading it :3**

"I am never going to do another dare in my life again" Levy thought to herself

Levy was hiding behind a wall watching Gajeel and PantherLily outside of Fairy Tail. "Why am i doing this again?" Levy inquired.

_***Flashback from around a week ago***_

Some of the Fairy Tail girls gather together in a sleepover which was hosted by Erza. The girls were Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy. They all laughed together over random things until Mirajane suggested an idea.

"Hey everyone! We should play Truth or Dare!"

"Ehh! Truth or Dare? That game can get pretty serious though" Wendy gulped

"Don't worry Wendy, we will try to not get too personal and serious" assured Lisanna

"Okay, great! Let's start the game" Erza commanded "Mmmm, Lucy you can start"

"Alright then! Hmmm, Levy-chan! Who do you like?" asked Lucy

"That would be Gajeel, right?" questioned Mirajane. The other girls nodded in agreement besides Levy.

"Now that I think about it, I never seen Gajeel outside of Fairy Tail" stated Levy. Again, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Thats true" replied Erza "Hmm, Levy! I expect you to follow Gajeel for a whole day within this week and report back to us. This a dare and we'll called "Find out about Gajeel's Daily Life"! directed Erza.

_***Flashback end***_

"Ugh, I am never opening my big mouth anymore" Levy whispered to herself. "Well, it doesn't matter now, I'll just continue to follow him for now." "What is he doing?"

Gajeel and Pantherlily were at the store buying loads of steel. "Steel? Is he going to eat all of that by himself?" Levy thought to herself

Levy followed Gajeel and Pantherlily consistently, covering her tracks and hiding herself every step of the way. She watched them buy more steel, fall asleep in the park and etc. How random could he be. The sun was starting to set, "I should start heading home now" Levy thought to herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT THIEF STOLE MY BAG" shouted a woman as a man ran past her after snatching her bag.

Levy was preparing to run after the man until Gajeel quickly caught up to the thief and knocked him out with just one punch with Lily just flying behind him. "Wow, strong" Levy whispered. Gajeel snatched the bag back and handed it to the woman and she thanked him for his help.

"Well, today wasn't that bad of a day!" Levy thought as she stretched before heading home "It was nice to see him in a normal day"

"Hey shorty! I know you were following me the whole time" shouted Gajeel as Levy started to leave.

**Sorry if the characters are out of characters or you didn't like it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and would like me to write more so I can improve. Don't forget to follow, rate and review and give your honest opinions! Also you can request a pairing that you and I ship for me to write about (You can see my ships on my profile) Sorry if I don't have time to write though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and ****Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Also the more you review, rate, and follow, the more motivated I will be to write ^_^**


End file.
